By the Campfire
by James Stryker
Summary: Emma and Xander spend a romantic evening by the campfire.
**By the Campfire**

 **Hello, my fellow readers. It is I, the great James Stryker bringing you another story and this time, I am going to be writing my first** _ **Bunk'd**_ **story for Xander and Emma (Xemma) and I want this story to be romantic and not to smutty. Call it romantic smut, not too dirty like the other ones that I've written. LOL. In this story, Emma loses her virginity to her boyfriend Xander by the campfire at the spot. Before you read this story, it is rated M for sexual content and if you don't like reading smut, then turn back now. If you're mature enough to read this story, then more freedom to you. P.S. I do not own** _ **Bunk'd**_ **or the character's. So, ladies and gentlemen, I present to you my first story for** _ **Bunk'd**_ **,** _ **By the Campfire**_ **. Enjoy.**

It was a beautiful night at Camp Kikiwaka. Some of the campers were asleep in their cabins and so were the counselors and the CITs, except for a certain counselor and his counselor-in-training girlfriend. Xander and Emma were at the spot, lying in Emma's pink and blue sleeping bag by the campfire, looking up at the clear night sky noticing all of the shimmering stars The two were laying on their sides, facing each other in the sleeping bag, enjoying the warm, soft glow of the.

"Wow, look at all those stars in the sky. It looks so beautiful." Emma said.

"I know. And so are you." Xander said as Emma blushed in front of him. The handsome counselor turned to the blonde beauty and smiled at her before looking back up at the stars. "It's a good thing we snuck out to meet at our spot. I've planned everything for us, a romantic night by the campfire. I had to make sure that I don't get busted by Hazel or Gladys."

"Same here. You know what's funny? I began to wonder if my parents ever did the same thing when we were their age." Emma said.

"You think that they would do something like this?" Xander asked.

"Well, yeah. They were young and in love, just like you and me." Emma said as she used Xander as a pillow, cuddling him. The blonde looked up and began to notice a shooting star in the sky. "Oh, my gosh. Look, a shooting star."

"When you see a shooting star, you make your wish. Did you already make your wish?" Xander asked. Emma looked at Xander, smiling at him as she gazed deeply into his light blue eyes. Xander smiles at Emma as he wraps his arms around her, pulling her close and leaned forward to kiss her on the lips softly.

"Emma." Xander said.

"Xander, I think I'm ready." Emma said.

"Are you sure about this, Emma? If you don't want to do it, then it's fine. I don't want to pressure you or anything." Xander said.

"I'm sure about this Xander. I'm ready to have my first time with you. Let's just hope to God that none of the other campers catch us or Gladys. Or even Hazel. Or worse some machete-wielding madman who wears a hockey mask to hide his hideous face and he goes after all of the sex-crazed camp counselors. I've seen the movies, Xander." Emma said.

"That's not gonna happen. Besides, the virgin always lives in the movies." Xander said.

"I won't be a virgin anymore by the end of tonight." Emma smirked. Xander grinned at Emma as he leaned in to capture Emma's soft, pink lips once more with passion and desire. Emma shivered in delight as she felt Xander's hand trailing down her curvaceous body, rubbing his hand down her side and sliding it down to her butt, gently squeezing it for a bit. "Uh, Xander. If we're going to have sex, I mean, make love in the sleeping bag, there are two positions that we could use would require for the sleeping bag to be opened."

"Oh, well I can open it. Or we can leave it zipped so no one can see our naked bodies. I don't want anyone seeing my girlfriend's breasts because only I can see them." Xander said.

"We can unzip the sleeping bag." Emma said as Xander unzipped the sleeping bag before going back to work on her. He then slid his hand up her body and squeezed her breasts gently through the fabric of her denim shirt while he kissed her, enjoying the wonderful pink lemonade flavor of her lip gloss. The handsome camp counselor caught Emma off-guard by slipping his tongue inside her mouth, swirling it around to taste her and to explore her, pinning his tongue against hers. Emma moaned into the kiss from the feeling of Xander's tongue massaging her tongue while he squeezed her breasts ever so gently. The duo broke the kiss just to catch their breath as Xander lies down on his back with Emma climbing on top of him and straddling his lap. Xander moves his hands up to Emma's denim shirt and began to unbutton her shirt while Emma undone his belt buckle.

After unbuttoning her shirt, Xander opened her denim shirt to reveal her beautiful b-cup breasts, keeping her unbuttoned shirt on her body.

"God, you look so stunningly beautiful." Xander said. Emma blushed as Xander leaned up to kiss her on her lips once more, then kissed her cheek giving it a little peck to tease her for a bit before kissing her neck. The handsome counselor starts kissing the blonde beauty on her neck, getting a little whiff of her cranberry-scented body spray on her neck, licking and sucking on her special spot while his hands gently kneads her breasts, teasing her perky pink nipples with his fingertips. Emma moaned softly from Xander's touch, enjoying how gentle he was with her as she felt herself getting wet. Emma lightly tugged on Xander's red polo shirt, pulling it over his head and threw it to the side, to reveal his muscular build.

"You like what you see?" Xander asked flexing his muscles in front of Emma, making her blush heavily. Emma pressed her lips against Xander's lips, kissing him passionately while grinding onto his lap nice and slow, feeling his hard-on poking against her heated core. Emma makes a low throaty moan as Xander kept teasing her hard nubbins. The two switched places again, this time with Xander on top of Emma, the handsome camp counselor opened her shirt and leaned down to give them a good teasing lick. Taking her left breast in his mouth, Xander began to lick around the hardened pink nub and flicking it against it, making Emma moan and giggle at the same time while he used his free hand to play with the other breast.

"Xander, mmm…" Emma moaned as she gripped Xander's hair gently while he continues to tease her with his talented tongue and flicking and pinching the other nipple with his fingers, giving her hard nubbin one good tug. Xander repeats his actions on the other breast while sliding his hand up and down her sexy thigh, stroking them for a bit. After worshipping her breasts for a few minutes, Xander left a trail of scorching kisses down Emma's stomach, using his tongue to lick her belly button and continued to trail down to her jean shorts, unbuttoning them and lifts her legs up to pull off her shorts, revealing her soaking wet black and pink floral panties.

"Cute panties, Emma." Xander said as Emma blushed hard in front of him. The handsome counselor pulls her panties down to her ankles as she kicked them off to the side. Xander could notice that Emma was glistening wet in the flickering light of the flame. His cock twitched in his pants as he saw her cute shaved pussy. Xander spreads Emma's legs apart, holding her left leg up and sitting it on his shoulder as he leaned down and licked around Emma's dripping wet slit. Emma shuddered in delight from the feeling of Xander licking up and down her slit.

"Mmm…." Emma moaned as she threw head back in pleasure as Xander clamped his mouth down on her sensitive clit, making her moan and gasp as her excitement builds up as Xander continues his oral assault on her.

"You're so wet for me, Emma." Xander said softly as he slid his index finger inside Emma.

Emma gasped from the feeling of Xander's finger inside her, then adds his middle finger inside her while sucking on her clit. Emma looked down and gazes deeply into Xander's eyes, watching him pumping his fingers in and out of her pussy and lashes her clit with his tongue. As Xander's fingers instantly found her g-spot, waves of pleasure ran throughout Emma's body as she starts bucking her hips into Xander's fingers. Her back arched and her toes began to curl as Xander kept jamming his fingers inside her, feeling her inner vaginal walls clenching tightly around his fingers.

"Ohh, I'm so close Xander. I'm so close." Emma breathed, feeling her orgasm coming.

"Cum for me, Emma. I want you to cum just for me." Xander said in a seductive tone.

"OHHHHHH, XANDER!" Emma screamed out Xander's name as she starts squirting her juices all over his fingers and tongue and all over the sleeping bag. Xander eased his fingers slowly out of Emma's pussy, bringing his fingers to his mouth and starts sucking the sweet nectar off before licking the rest off of her pussy with his tongue.

"Mmm, you taste good Emma." Xander said looking at Emma, who was trying to catch her breath.

After lapping up her juices with his tongue, Xander kissed his way back up to Emma's lips, kissing her for a bit as Emma moved her hand down his back, slipping her hand inside the back of pocket and pulled out a Durex latex condom. Emma hands Xander the condom and looks at him.

"I trust you, Xander." Emma said gazing deeply into Xander's eyes.

"I know." Xander said. Emma's hands have found their way to Xander's belt, unbuckling it and unzipping his jeans, pulling them down to his knees along with his blue and black boxers. His 9-inch cock sprung out right in front of her, making Emma blush harder some more. Xander rips the condom open with his teeth as Emma took the condom and put it on his erect member.

"Are you ready?" Xander asked.

"Yeah. I'm ready. Xander, we move any further, please be gently with me. This is my first time." Emma said.

"I'll be gentle with you." Xander said leaning down to kiss Emma's lips once more.

The handsome counselor ran the tip of his penis up and down Emma's wet slit, teasing her for a bit before penetrating her. Emma took deep breath and closed her eyes tightly as Xander slid inside her carefully, making her wince in pain for a bit.

"Are you okay?" Xander asked as he pulled out of Emma.

"I'm fine, Xander. Just keep going." Emma said.

Xander slid his cock back inside Emma's vagina nice and slow, fucking her gently at a slow pace after breaking her hymen. After feeling a bit of pain, Emma starts feeling some pleasure as Xander.

"Emma…you're so tight." Xander groaned, enjoying the feeling of Emma's warm, wet, tight pussy wrapped around his cock. As pleasure started to get to them, Xander starts fucking Emma at a faster pace, locking his eyes with hers as he alternates from gentle and rough thrusts. Emma moaned and wrapped her arms around Xander's back and her luscious legs wrapped around his waist as he went harder and deeper inside her until she feels him hitting her cervix.

"Mmmm….Xander." Emma moaned as she felt Xander's cock twitching inside her.

"I'm so close, Emma. I want you to cum with me." Xander moaned as he increased his thrusts, faster and faster until Emma felt herself getting ready to explode. The handsome guitarist gives the blonde beauty one final thrust, releasing his hot cum and filling the condom up while Emma came all over his cock. Xander eased his cock out of Emma's pussy and removed his cum-filled condom from of his cock, throwing it to the side as he wraps the sleeping bag over their nude bodies while Emma snuggled up to him.

"Not bad for you first time." Xander said.

"Yeah." Emma said smiling at Xander. "I love you, Xander Quinn."

"I love you too, Emma Evangeline Ross." Xander said giving Emma a kiss before she rests her head on his chest and fell asleep by the fire.

 **And that was** _ **By the Campfire**_ **. I hope that you all liked the story. Did you all enjoy reading it and if you want more Xemma stories, then let me know. P.S. I do not know what Xander's last name is, so let's just pretend that Xander's last name is Quinn. LOL. Next time, I know I said that I wanted to write the Rilaya story** _ **Riley's Birthday Surprise**_ **, but there's one pairing that I've been dying to write about, and it's Summer and Freddy (Seddy) from** _ **School of Rock**_ **the television show. The** _ **School of Rock**_ **Seddy story,** _ **Bathtime for Summer**_ **. Which story do you want to read next, because I'm kinda torn here. LOL. Don't forget to review this story (No rude comments, please be nice and no flames.) and I'll see you guys next time. Till next time, my fellow readers.**


End file.
